Bonds of Cybertronian Steel
by Roofiegirl
Summary: After the death of thier mother, things have just gone down hill for Matthew, Chloe, David and Daniel. There neighbour Will Lennox was more of father to them, then thier own step-dad. With him coming home most night drunk. But after Will's base is attacked, leaving no know survivors. Things couldn't get any worse could they.
1. Qatar Part 1

Qatar

Bonds of Cybertronian Steel

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Talking 'Matt'

Thoughts _"Chloe"_

Bee's radio _**"Daniel"**_

Cybertron _"David"_

Com-Link _**"Family"**_

Bonds of Cybertronian Steel: ch1

Some where deep in space a voice could be herd for those who choses to listen.

_"Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war - a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth. But we were already too late."_

* * *

(Qatar - The Middle East: Present Day)

After five months out in the field Captain Lennox and his team were riding back to U.S. SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in a CV-22 Ospreys. Jorge "Fig" Figueroa was the first to break the silence that had come over them.

"Oh, God, five months of this, I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of Mama's alligator eh tu fe." He sighed. Sergeant Robert Epps snorted. "You've been talking about barbequed gators and crickets for past two weeks. I'm never going to your Mama's house, Fig, I promise." He declared.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Gators are known to have the most succulent meat." Fig protested. "I understand." Epps stated. But Fig had already started to speak in Spanish. It didn't take long before Epps started mock Fig.

"English, dude English." Epps asked, but was blatantly ignored.

Captain Will Lennox spoke up already seeing where this was going. "English, I mean, how many times have... We don't speak Spanish. I told you that."

But that didn't help at all. "Why you got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage." Fig said before slipping back in to Spanish again.

"Go with the Spanish. Whatever." Lennox sighed. After five months of hearing the same thing it got tiring real fast.

"Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh?" First Sergeant Patrick Donnelly asked "The Sox at Fenway. Cold hot dog and a flat beer"

"Perfect day." Epps muttered.

Figg looked over to Lennox, before asking. "What about you Captain? You got a perfect day?"

"I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." Lennox said. It didn't take long before his men started teasing him.

"Shut up!" Lennox said.

* * *

Not long after that the CV's landed they all got off. The base was fairly big, but then again it was in the middle of the desert.

Lennox was writing his report on what happened on the mission. When he heard a voice calling him. "Lennox!" the voice shouted. He looked up to see Mahfouz, running towards where he was sitting.

Will smiled; Mahfouz was such a bright young boy. He could be going to school, but instead he would rather help on base, or with his family which lived in a village about a days walk from the base. He also reminded him of the oldest two kids from his favourite pair of siblings. With how he puts other before himself by helping at the base or home.

"Hey, what you doing? Will asked.

"Water?" Was all Mahfouz said.

"Thank you." Will said taking the water Mahfouz handed him, before standing up.

"Are you going to help with the gear?" He asked Mahfouz.

Once he and Mahfouz had finished putting the gear away he walked over to Epps who was at the basketball court. "I'm going to see if Sarah's online, do you want me to tell her anything?" Will asked walking up to Epps.

"No, I'm good but if the siblings are there tell them I said hi." He said before going back to the game on the court.

"My wife on?" Will asked as he walked into the office. "Yes, Captain."

"My ladies." Will exclaimed looking at his wife and daughter.

"Look." Sarah Lennox said holding Annabelle up to the screen.

"Oh, my goodness. Look at her. She's getting so big. Look at those cheeks. I just wanna chew on them." Will said making Sarah laugh.

"Baby, we made a good-looking kid. I know that people say that all the time, but, wow, we made one good-looking kid. Nice work." Will stated.

"She has your laugh." Sarah said.

"She laughed?" Will asked.

"Her first one, Yeah." Sarah chuckled.

"You sure she didn't just fart?" Will asked.

"No she's a lady, besides it was the twins that made her laugh." Sarah said with a smile. "She doesn't know you yet but she will."

"Speaking of the twins, how are things over there?" Will asked. His voice going serious.

"From what I can tell, Michael's still coming home drunk nearly every night. It hasn't seemed to get really bad. But when Chloe came to pick up David and Daniel last night, I could see a couple of bruises on her arms. But I didn't say anything, I know they don't like talking about it but I wished they tell someone or let us say one thing, but they don't want to risk being separated." Sarah said with a frown.

"Dam." Will said barely controlling his anger for their neighbour.

"From what the Twins said, they're going to by a car tomorrow since easier then taking a bus everywhere and even though they have their father's old motorbike only two of them can ride it at a time. Even though their using the money that was left to them by their mum Michael's still not happy about it" Sarah said frown still on her face. Before she could say anything else the connection started to drop out.

"Will?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah?"

"Hey, Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon to help. "He said just as the connection drop out.

Will sighed as he walked out the door. He thought about the kids he had come to love as his own. Matthew (16), Chloe (15), David and Daniel (13). Their mother had died about five years ago leaving them under their step fathers guardianship since their real father died not long after the twins were born from a bomb attack in Qatar. It didn't take long before Michael started to come home drunk. Michael didn't all ways hit them but if he did Matthew and Chloe took full force of it so the twins didn't get hurt. But if it got really bad they sent the twins over to their place so they didn't have to see it. It didn't help that Will knew that Matt and Chloe could defend themselves. Because they were both black belts in a range of martial arts, Matt had started kendo class two years ago and he had taken Chloe out to a firing range every now and then he knew she had a good eye. But they still let him do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't touch the twins.

All four of them came over all the time. Be for breakfast, lunch or dinner. With either Matt or Sarah cooking, since Matt did most of the cooking at their place. If they need someone to talk to or a place for the twins to stay while the Matthew and Chloe work. Not trusting Michael, just in case he came home early.

While Matt worked at a garage fixing cars most nights after school, and Chloe help at the local dojo with the younger classes. Because anything that had to do with them they had to pay for and when Michael forgot to pay the bills, they always made sure the fridge was stocked, because Michael spent most of his money on alcohol which didn't help at all. Will wasn't the only one who had come attached to them Sarah had become like a second mother and Epps since they didn't see him very much but, he had become the crazy uncle in their mixed up family. He also helped the twins get in trouble with Sarah and Chloe.

Will was so deep in thought that he didn't notice anything going on around him until all power lines suddenly all exploded.

"They bombed the antenna farm! We're under attack!" Epps yelled running towards Will.

Will and his team along with every one on the base were trying to get away from whatever was attacking them. Because it didn't matter what they did nothing could take it down.

"Lennox!" Will looked over to see who called his name to see Mahfouz running towards them.

"Come here!" He yelled as they ran behind some tanks."Here, hide in here." He said pushing Mahfouz behind him.

"Oh, My God. Okay." Fig said as he got his grenade launcher off his back.

Will looked over to see Epps nearly crushed by what look like a giant foot. "No!" Epps yelled as he rolled over so not to be hit. He held up his digital recorder to take footage of the giant robot. The robot "What the...!" He yelled as the robot active some sort of weapon from it chest.

Once he had made over to Will, Fig fired his grenade launcher at the robots chest, hitting right on the mark. Making the robot stumble giving them time to escape, not looking back to see if it was still after them. The last thing they heard as they ran out of the base was a blood-curling scream.


	2. Finding the Glasses and Buying the Car

Bonds of Cybertronian Steel

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I've redone chapter 1 for those who want to read it.

Talking: 'Matt'

Thoughts: _"Chloe"_

Twins talking at the same time: **"Daniel"**

All-spark: "David"

Bee's radio: _**"Family"**_

Bonds of Cybertronian Steel: ch2

(Tranquility, Pubic High School)

"Okay, Mr Witwicky, you're up." The teachers called as Chloe and Matt watched as one of their only friends stumbled up to the front of the class room. Before tipping his bag upside down and spilling all of it contents onto the table.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." He said.

Feeling something small hit the back of her head, she looked down to see a rolled up piece of paper on floor. Looking around she saw that Trent had made a slingshot out of a rubber band. With her anger getting the better of her, Chloe was going to go and retaliate back at Trent, but was stopped by her older brother grabing her arm. She looked at him but all he did was shake his head, as if to say "don't, he's not worth it". Huffing Chloe turned back to the front and crossed her arms over her chest.

She listened as Sam talked about his great-great grandfather being one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle. As he showed the class his grandfather's glasses, both Chloe and Matthew heard a voice in their head. "The Glasses, get the glasses." Both Chloe and Matt looked at each other in shock. Even though this was not the first time they had heard the voice. They had been hearing the voice since after the accident that took their mother away.

Unlike most voices that you hear in your head, it had never told them to kill anyone (Jenova, Final Fantasy 7) or had it ever tried to get them killed (Voldemort, Harry Potter). All it did was help them by saying stuff like, Bad night meaning Michael was coming home drunk. It never spoke more than a few words a time but it had always been truthful with them, helping them when they need it.

They knew that the twins didn't hear it because they had asked unless they had lied to them, which was most unlikely. The voice had never asked for anything so hearing it ask for them to get the glasses was a shock to both of them. What was even weirder was when Sam held up some newspaper articles on his great-grandfather.

That strange symbols looked no different to them then plane English did. Sam didn't get to say show anything else, because the bell went just as he stated to try and sell off the glasses. Picking up her bags they waited just outside the door so that they could talk to Sam.

The voice had never lead them wrong before and what was the worst that could happen from by getting the glasses, it's not like it bring forth the end of the world.

When Sam came out of the class room his head was down, and dragging his bag along to ground. He walked straight over to his locker and started to hit his head on the door. "Sam." Matt said as he watched his friend bang his head on the locker door. Getting no answer he tried again.

"Sam." It looked like Sam wasn't going to stop anytime soon and Matt and Chloe had go meet the twins at the bus stop.

"SAM" Chloe yelled. Scaring Sam making him fall and hit his head harder then he meant to.

"Chloe what was that for?" Sam asked as he rubbed his head.

"It look like you weren't going to stop any time soon, and I need that brain of yours for geography." Chloe stated tapping her own head at the same time.

"So what's wrong?" She asked crossing her arms leaning back on to her locker.

"I told how my dad and I made a deal that if I got two thousand and three A's, that he would put another two thousands of I could get a car. Well today was supposed to be my third A. But I got and B- instead and the next test isn't until next week." Sam said as he place books from his locker in to his bag.

As they stared to walk down the hall Matt put his arm over Sam shoulder. "Sam there are two things we know for sure." Matt stated as he held up two fingers in front of Sam.

"One, it's only one more week of your dad driving you around every where, it won't kill you and two... I got nothing. Chloe you got anything?" He asked looking over at his sister.

"Nope, but I do know something that will cheer you up." She said looking up at Sam. Who was a few inches taller than her, unlike Matt who was 6.4 which towered over her 5.6. Which she found unfair considering the twins were already 5.3.

"What could you do that would make me feel better." Sam sighed looking at Chloe in disbelief. Chloe moved in front of the boys and turned around so she was walking backwards, but she still managing to doge the other kids, which always mange to baffle Matt on how she could do that.

"Well, what would say if I told you I was willing to buy your grandfathers glasses?" Chloe asked. Chloe didn't get time to react before she was tackled by Sam. The only thing that saved her from falling over was the fact she was stronger than Sam.

"Easy their tiger," She said patting his back.

"Thank you, Thank you." Sam yelled jumping up and down. Drawing lots of attention from people walking pass.

"So how much do you want for them?" Chloe asked.

"$30." Sam stated.

"Make it $20 and you've got deal." Chloe said. Crossing her arms as they came to stop at the front of the school.

"Fine." Sam sighed knowing that Chloe would not budge no matter what he did. He swung his backpack around so he could see inside of it. He grab the glasses case double check that they were in their before handing them over to Matt, while Chloe was looking though her bag for her wallet. After finding it see handed over the money see owed him.

"Bye, Sam." Chloe said over her shoulder and began to walk in different direction with Sam going to his fathers and them heading towards the bus stop.

"See 'ya on Monday Sam." Matt said following his sister.

"Hey, Chloe what do think it wanted with these?" He asked holding out the case.

"Don't know. Open it I want another look at them." She said.

Once Matt had the glasses out he held them up to the sky so they could both see them. But what happen next nether of them saw coming. Out of no where a lot of numbers flashed in front of them, making them both stumble. Matt quickly put away the glasses and shoved the case in to his bag.

"You saw that right?" Chloe asked.

"Yes."

"What the hell was it?"

"Not a clue."

With that they officially closed on the subject of the glasses until later. It took another five minutes for them to reach the bus where they could see their younger siblings waiting for them, twins Daniel and David. They also look completely opposite to them. Because while Matt and Chloe had the fathers hair which was as Black as night. David and Daniel had their mum's hair which was golden yellow. They thing they all shared was bright blue, which neither there mum or dad had.

"What took you guys so long?" Daniel asked.

"Unlike you two our school isn't just across the road and besides, we had to stuff we need to get." Matt told the twins as they came to stand next to them.

"**Right."** The twins answered.

Instead of getting on the bus they normally would of gotten on they had to wait fifthteen more minutes for the bus they wanted, that would take them to just out side the car district. Hoping on, none know that not only where they being followed, but that their whole lives were about to change.

* * *

Getting off the bus the sibling had to walk the rest of the way to the car district. One the way they had to pass the Porsche car lot and Matt and Chloe had to drag Daniel and David away from it.

"**Oh, Come on please, can we at least have a tiny look." **They said emphasizing the word tiny, by pinching their fingers together.

"No." Matt said as they continued on walking until they came to a stop in front of a used car lot. That read Boliva's Finest Quality Used Cars and Petting Zoo

"What with the clown?" Daniel asked. Pointing at the clown that was holding up a sign that read Best Wheel Deal! At Bobby B's.

"I don't know." David said shaking his head.

Walking in to the car lot the first thing they heard was someone yelling at someone called Manny.

"Manny!"

"What!'

"Get your cousin out of that dam clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again, scaring white folks."

Both the twins burst out laughing as Manny chased down his clown cousin, before looking at the cars for the first time.

"Hey I thought you two were getting a car?" David asked.

"We are. Why?" Matt answered.

"Most want at least half a car not half a piece of crap." Daniel didn't get to say anything else before Chloe whacked him of the head.

"Do I have to even ask who taught you that language?" Chloe asked.

"**Epps!" **They yelled.

"Remind me to talk to Epps next time we see him." Chloe told Matt.

"Will do." Matt Said.

Just as they had finished talking an African – American came forward. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt a pair of white pants and a hat.

"Gentlemen." He said ignoring the fact that Chloe was there.

"Bobby Bolivia, like the country except without the runs." He said shaking Matt's hand.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"Well, where looking at buying our first car." Matt said pointing at himself and Chloe.

"You come to see me?" Bolivia asked.

"**We had to."** The twins mumbled.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, Baby Uncle Bobby B." He said shaking Chloe and the twin's hands.

"Chloe."

"Daniel."

"David."

"Matt."

"Matt, Chloe, let me talk to you." Bolivia said as he put his arms over both their shoulders.

"Matt, Chloe, your first enchilada of freedom waits underneath one of these hoods." He said showing to the car lot.

"Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car the car'll pick the diver." He said looking at Matt before turning to Chloe.

"It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Girl, I'm a lot of thing but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy!" He yelled waving at her, as mammy gave him the finger.

"Don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head bitch. I tell you man she deaf, you know?" He said to the twins laugh at his own joke. The twins only looked at him as if he was crazy.

Bobby prosed to grab Matt on the shoulder before walking off the look at the cars, leaving Chloe and the twins to catch up.

"Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need." He said coming to stop at a Yellow 1977 Camaro with black racing strips.

"I take it back this is definitely not a piece of crap." Daniel said.

Chloe didn't even bother reprimanding him because she was to busy looking at the car.

"This ain't bad." Matt stated taking a good look at the car himself.

"This one's got racing stripes." David pointed out.

"Yeah. It got racing..." Bobby started.

"Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this." Bobby said to himself. Before yelling for Manny.

Chloe open the door for the drives seat and hop in. The twins raced around to the other side so they could hop in the back while Matt stand outside with Bobby. Inside the was a disco ball and a air fresher in the shape of a bumblebee that read Bee-Otch hanging from the rear-view minor.

"Feels good." Chloe mumbled has she felt the string wheel before she notices some dirt on the horn button, rubbing it off it looked to be a mechanical face under it.

"How much?" Matt asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..."

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." David interrupted. Even he could tell the paint was not at its best quality.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby said looking down in to the car at David.

"It's custom faded." Daniel said looking at Bobby.

"You're too young. I wouldn't expect you to understand this." He said getting up, before looking at Matt.

"Five Grand." Bobby said.

"No, we're not paying over four. Sorry." Matt said. They had agreed on not going over four so they had money left over to fix it up and even if they got this car it looked like it defiantly need a fix up.

"Kids, come on, get out. Get out the car." Bobby said.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Chloe argued.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheep-ass brother. Out of the car." Bobby said.

"Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut." Bobby said as he got in the bug that was park next to the Camaro. While Chloe got out of the Camaro, but before having one last look.

"Matt can we please just pay the Five grand." Chloe asked looking at her brother.

"No Chloe, we agreed no more then four." Matt said. Just as Daniel got out of the car. As he closed the door the door on the other side open slamming in to bug knocking it in to a shelf that was hold petrol.

"Daniel." Chloe Sighed.

"It wasn't me." He claimed, hold his arms up.

Matt went over to asked if he was all right.

"You all right?"

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey Manny!" Bobby yelled.

"Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Bobby laughed.

But nether Chloe or Matt where listening, because they could both hear pitch like sound that was slowly increasing.

"_**...Greater then man..."**_

"Get down!" Chloe and Matt yelled dragging twins down to the ground and craving them with their body's as a high pitch squeal sound from the Camaro shattering all the cars in the lot and setting off some of the alarms.

Getting up off the ground while shaking off the glass that landed on them they stood up to see Bobby looking around the car yard in both shock and horror. He finally turned to them.

"$4000!" He yelled holding up four fingers


	3. Losing another Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Talking: 'Matt'

Thoughts: _"Chloe"_

Twins talking at the same time: **"Daniel"**

All-spark: "David"

Bee's radio: _**"Family"**_

Bonds of Cybertronian Steel: Losing another Father

(Washington D.C)

"Steve." John Keller, Secretary of Defence said.

"Hello, Mr Secretary." Steve said shaking his hand.

Looking around John saw that the auditorium was filled with best analysis. With group in the centre looking like they just got out of high school.

"They're so young." He stated.

"They're the top subject matter experts, sir. NSA's recruiting right out of high school these days." Said one of the people standing nearby.

In the auditorium the one of them had notice that the Secretary of Defence was there.

"Guys, that's the Secretary of Defence." Jake said to his friends. Looking over to where he was looking they could see was telling the truth.

"I am so underdressed." Hayden mumbled.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The Secretary of Defence." Said Steve. As a mark of respect they all stood up for The Secretary of Defence.

"Please be seated." John said. With that everyone sat back down.

"I'm John Keller." He announced.

"Obviously, your wondering why you're here, so these are the facts. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. So as far as we know, there were no survivors. The objective of the attack was to hack our military network. We're not sure what they're after, but we do know that they were cut off during assault, which would lead us to assume that they're going to try again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack. And the only real lead we have so far is this sound." He said before pointing up at a big screen. A high pitch sequel sounds though out the whole auditorium.

"That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working at full capacity to analyse it and intercept further communications, but we need your help to find out who did this. Now, you've all shown considerable ability in the area of signals analysis. We're on a hair-trigger here, people. The President has dispatched battle groups to the Arabian Guff and Yellow sea. This as real as it's ever going to get. Now I'm going to leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up in to teams and you'll start your work. Good luck to us all." He finished before walking off stage.

(Outskirts of Tranquillity)

After finishing up at Bobby's, they had proceeded to drive home with Chloe at the wheel. (Chloe had chosen rock, while like always Matt had gone scissors.) Pulling in front of their home Chloe proceeded to take the second drive way since the first lead to Michael garage and this one lead to theirs, which also used to be their fathers man-cave. Driving down the dirt road that lead to there garage Daniel and David both spotted their a 4 year old Siberian husky Zach, running out the back doggie dog, before running towards the garage to met them their, like always he would meet everyone with a big lick to the face. (Well everyone that is other than Michael.)

Once Chloe had pulled next to their fathers 1987 Harley- Davidson, she could see that Zach was already sitting next to Matts work bench waiting for them to get out of the car.

The garage was simple enough. It still had trophies and poster from when their dad used it but also had two work benches's either side. One Matt and all his tools and Chloe which held old guns that belong to their farther which she pulled apart, along with other mechanical devices and put back together just for the fun of it. It also had a couple of old chairs and table that held an old stereo, that didn't really work.

Getting out of the car Chloe grabbed her bag before squatting down as Zach came barrelling forward and started to lick her all over.

"Yes, where boy, yes we are." Chloe said rubbing her hands all over. Before he went and tackled the twins to the ground and did the exact same to them.

"Any one would think he missed us." Matt sighed. As he patted Zach on the head.

"I'm going to get started on the car before coming up to do my homework."

"Fine, Daniel David unlike Matt you have no excuses for not starting your homework, go on up I'll be their soon." She said. Of course they didn't like that idea.

**"Ooh come on."** They argued.

"We just did 6 hours of work." David said.

"Yes, an hour and a half ago." Matt said as he changed his shirt for one that was covered in grease.

"You've got what an hour tops worth of homework unlike us who have at least three. So saver it while you can." Chloe said.

"**Uugg Fine**." They sighed before head up to the hose with Zach hot on their tails.

"Well, I better go and make sure they actually do homework and not just play on the computers." Chloe said walking out of the garage.

"Hey Chloe can you grab my water bottle it should be in the fridge somewhere?" Matt yelled started sorting his tools so he could work.

"Fine." Chloe sighed.

Walking up to the house which was a simple 4 bedroom two story house that had a large back yard. The gardens was simple it was as green as they could get out here, which meant it was more brown then green. It had plants a long the edge and stone path from both garages to the house, a gazebo in the back corner, some tress here and there and it was all pack in by a high wooden fence.

Walking to the back doors, which lead straight to the kitchen. Chloe went over to the fridge, opening it she was not surprised by what she saw. The first two shelves all had beer on them. It didn't take long to find Matt's bottle since it was navy blue with fire around the bottom. Picking it up she could feel that it was full and walked back out to the garage. She had barley step out of the house and she cloud all ready hear music coming from the garage.

_**'Welcome to a new kind of tension. All across the alien nation where everything isn't meant to be okay. Television dreams of tomorrow. We're not the ones who're meant to follow. For that's enough to argue.'**_

For some reason when ever he work he always had rock songs on. Walking in to the garage she could see, that Matt was learning over the engine of the car, and that the music was coming from the cars stereo, reaching in she turned it off so that they could hear each other.

Walking around Chloe could see that it looked brand new which was strange considering the condition of the body.

"Why would some give away a car with an engine like this?" Chloe asked putting the bottle next the on the table next to the stereo.

"I know, I'm mean look at theses header, their so beautiful." Matt said.

"Huh?" Chloe asked in confusion. But Matt just kept on talking.

"It' got a high-rise double-pump carburettor. That alone is pretty impressive." Matt said.

"Speak English!" Chloe yelled in frustration Matt looked at her to say 'are you serious'.

"You can pull apart guns then put them back together, but you can't understand the basics of the engine of a car." Chloe just gave him a level 2 glare.

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."

"That's all you had to say." Chloe sighed

"Other then the distributor cap's being little loose, I can't find anything wrong with him." Matt said.

"In that case while you are at work tomorrow can you see if you can get any paint for him, so I can get my turn with him." Chloe asked.

"Sure, whatever." Matt said going back to look at the engine.

Chloe had only just gotten to the doorway when the radio came back to life.

"_**Baby come back any kind of fool could see. There was something in everything about you. Baby come back you can blame it all on me. I was wrong and I just can't live without you."**_

Turning around Chloe walked back over two the car.

"Ok, next thing on my to do list look at fixing the radio." Matt said rubbing his head from when he had hit it on the hood of the car.

"No, you are not touching the radio." Chloe said.

"Why, not?" Matt asked.

"Because he seems to know how to treat a woman, better then human guys." Chloe argued.

"So, you want me to keep it like this because it flirts with you?" Matt said crossing his arms.

"No, besides you got to emit he's got style." Chloe said walking back out.

"See 'ya guys." Chloe said to both the car and Matt. If she didn't have better then normal hearing, she wouldn't of heard Matt specking just as she left the garage.

"Well their defiantly is a lot more to you then meets the eye." Matt said to the car just as "What I've done" started playing though the radio.

Walking out of the kitchen Chloe walked straight in the dining room since they where attached. If she had gone left instead of right she would have walked in to the living room. But since she as going up the stairs she went left.

The second floor was in the shape of a square. At the top of the stairs were the twin's room with Matts on the left and Chloe's on the right. On the other side was Michaels room, which none of them had been in since their mum had died.

All three had white walls and wooden floors but their stuff seemed to follow a colour scheme. With Chloe being black and yellow, Matts was blue and red. Since the twins shared half the room was orange and the other green.

Chloe's room was the tidiest of the three, (sort of). Her queen single bed was pushed up ageist the wall that had the two windows. Next to it was a bedside table that had a lamp, alarm clock and a picture of all four of them in it. On the other side of the room there was a desk that was probably the messiest thing in the room. It was covered in notepad that had been drawn in, homework, pencils and pens, books; the only clear area was the spot where she put her computer. Ageist the wall across from the bed there was a set of draws with held all her clothes. She also had a full length minor on the back of her door. On the walls their where posters of band, posters from magazines, drawing she had finished and pictures.

Walking in Chloe throw her bag onto her bed, before falling face down on to it. After about five minutes latter Chloe and walked over two her computer desk. Reaching back over to her bed Chloe grabbed her bag. Reaching in she got her laptop out, throwing the bag back on to the bed, she never noticed the glasses case falling out of her bag and rolling under the bed.

Logging on she went string to the internet since she had to look up stuff for her recent history homework. Going on to the local new network she noticed a news bulletin for an attack SOCCENT Froward Operations Base in Qatar. Chloe click on the video, so she could watch the live press conference,

"At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors."

"Oh my god," Chloe breathed.

"Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta. We're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and woman…" Hearing enough, quickly got up and ran down stairs.

"MATT!" Chloe yelled. Not knowing the twins had heard her and were right behind her.

"What?" He asked running out of the garge to came and stand in front of her.

"What base are Will and Epp's at?" Chloe asked.

"Why are you asking?" He asked.

"Just answer the question!" Chloe yelled.

"Um, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base." Instead of getting the answer he wanted, Chloe flung her self into his arms and started crying her eyes out.

"Chloe what going on, Chloe?" Matt stammered already fearing the worst.

"_**SOCCENT Froward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked…**_ _**At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors." **_ Came from the radio, but none of then barely even registered it.

"**No,"** Daniel and David cried out as they hugged their older siblings.

"Sshh, it's okay. Will and Epps are strong that wouldn't go down with out a fight." Matt consoled, as he himself tried to keep it together, trying to be strong for his younger siblings. For the twins Will was really the only farther they ever had with, their dad dieing before they could even remember him and with Michael never being a good farther.

"Daniel, David where going over to Sarah's tonight and will probably be staying the night and get some clothes, same with you Chloe." Matt ordered. Reluctantly they let o and went back in to the house. Following quickly ran up the stairs and throw same clothes before going back down stairs and in the kitchen. Looking in the freezer he found some meals he had made in advance and grabbed them out and place them in a cooler bag. He also poured out biscuits for Zach for his dinner. By the time he had done that both Chloe and twins had finished packing and were waiting the kitchen.

Come on, let's go." He said leading them out to the car. They could walk but it was easier to take the car. Letting the twins get in first Matt hopped in the driver's seat, since Chloe was in no condition to drive. Turning the car on the song "Never say Never" by the Fray came though the speakers of the radio, and didn't bother changing it.

_**Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while**_

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

_**Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand**_

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time, time, time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  


_**We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again**_

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Just as the song had come to and end they pulled in to the Lennox's driveway.

"Come on where here." Matt said getting out of the car, making sure he grabbed the bags. Walking up to the front door he pulled out the key for the house that Will had given them so could came over when ever they wanted to get away from Micheal.

"Sarah." Matt called out. Looking around he saw that she was in the kitchen trying to calm down Annabelle who was crying.

"Honey, Daddy's going to be okay." She said. Matt could here that she was close to tears her self. Seeing that Annabelle was crying the twins went over and got her out of her high chair while Matt and Chloe hug Sarah from ether side. Sarah immediately started crying in to Matt's chest, with Chloe joining in and even tho they were trying to stop Annabelle from crying the twins couldn't help but cry. I didn't take long before Matt broke as well for the second farther he had lost.


	4. Qatar Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Talking: 'Matt'

Thoughts: _"Chloe"_

Twins talking at the same time: **"Daniel"**

All-spark: "David"

Bee's radio: _**"Family"**_

Bonds of Cybertronian Steel: Qatar Part 2

(Qatar - The Middle East)

Currently the only survivors of the attack were all either standing around or sitting on top of an old tank they had found in the desert. Epps showed everyone the picture that he had taken of the thing.

"I've never seen a weapon system like this. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton, like it's cloaked around an invisible force field" said Epps.

"That's impossible there is nothing like invisible force field, except in like comic book stuff, right?" asked Donnelly.

"My mama had the gift, you know, she could see things. I got that gene to and I have a feeling that thing that attack us, it isn't over yet," said Fig, who was fingering the cross around his neck

"How about you use that magic voodoo powers and get us the hell out of here, huh?," said Donnelly gripping his gun.

Epps got a strange look on his face, as he passed the camera to Lennox. "When I took that photo, I think it saw me. It looked right at me."

"Well, all I know is that we got to get this picture back to the Pentagon. They got to know what we're dealing with here" said Lennox holding up the camera.

"The radio's fried. I got no communication with aerial," said Epps.

"Mahfouz, how far away is your village?" Lennox asked.

"Not far, just over that mountain" said Mahfouz.

"They got a phone?" Lennox asked.

"Yes"

None of them ever noticed the shifting sand behind them.

* * *

All the soldiers were relieved when they finally spotted the water tower poles in the distance. Epps ran forward to the well, pouring water over his head.

"Let's hope this telephone line works." Lennox said, he then noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly the water tower fell over, sending up a cloud of dust.

"What the heck was that," said Donnelly, looking at Fig.

Fig replied in Spanish, "English, dude English." said Donnelly. Everyone started to look around.

Suddenly Epps yelled "Whoa."

As a tail with a wicked dagger was pointed toward Lennox's back, Lennox jumped back and they all started to shoot at the thing. The thing disappeared. We all started to look around, waiting for the thing to show itself again.

"Whoa, mother… what the hell is." Epps yelled, as it showed it self again. This time jumped up behind Donnelly stabbing him all in the same motion then flinging him back and forth. That's when they saw what the shape the creature was in; it was the shape of a giant scorpion.

They all began to run towards Mahfouz village. Mahfouz running hand in hand Lennox,

"WHERE'S YOUR PAPA?" Lennox screamed at Mahfouz, keeping a firm grip on my gun while as we ran through the town. "WHERE'S YOUR PAPA?"

Mahfouz led Lennox to a house, with a man inside.

"Papa!"

"Do you have a cell phone?" Lennox asked him as soothingly possible.

"What?"

"A-a-a telephone!" Lennox tried again. "Telephone!"

"Oh! Telephone!" He ran over to a desk and came back. "Cell phone!"

"Yeah alright! Mahfouz, stay with your papa!" Lennox ran back to the battle while dialling the Pentagon number.

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY PENTAGON CALL! REPEAT, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY PENTAGON!" Lennox shouted as a blast shattered a window near by.

"Do you have a credit card?" A very bored International Operator on the other end said.

"NO, I DON'T HAVE A CREDIT CARD!"

"Sir, the attitude is not going to speed things up _any. Bit. At all._" He replied. "I'm going to ask you to speak into the mouthpiece very clearly."

"I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!" Lennox yelled, getting very pissed off. "THIS IS FREAKING RIDICULOUS!"

Lennox figured it was useless to argue with this idiot, so he made his way over to Epps, where he was shooting like crazy.

"EPPS! WHERE'S YOUR WALLET?" Lennox yelled at him.

"POCKET!"

"WHICH POCKET?"

"MY BACK POCKET!"

"YOU'VE GOT TEN BACK POCKETS!" Lennox shouted, feeling all of them, trying to find his wallet.

"LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK!" he shouted, then resumed shooting.

Lennox finally found his wallet and got out the first credit card he found.

"Alright, alright!" Lennox read off the numbers as clearly as he could while in the middle of a war zone.

"Also, sir, have you heard about our premium plus world service gold packet?" The International Operator asked.

"NO, I DON'T WANT A PREMIUM PACKET!" Lennox screamed. Thankfully, the pentagon finally got on and he tossed the phone to Epps.

Lennox then started shooting at the scorpion-thing. It had really thick armour, if the bullets pinging off its armour like flies were anything to go by.

"I ain't never seen this in my life! Need gun ships on station ASAP!" Epps Yelled in to the phone.

"Unknown, man. If I don't… Man, if you seen this shit." Epps said waiting for a reply.

"Seven-man team north of orange smoke!" Epps yelled trowing the smoke grandee.

"Attack direction west! You're clear hot." He yelled.

"Lennox, the heat coming!" He yelled at his friend.

"Laser the target! We got beam-rider incoming, lase the target!" yelled Lennox as he advanced forward he was pointing his own laser at the robot, showing the jets where to hit.

A group of F-22's began to swoop down, firing on the scorpion robot, before pulling up circling around, not leaving until there was a confirmed kill.

The squad only saw a few missiles hit the thing, before a great cloud of smoke, and dust hid it from view. They all could hear it shrieks, but they soon died away. As the smoke cleared, they saw the thing on its back, very much alive as it struggled to flip itself over.

"No friggin' way that thing's still not down" whispered Lennox as it got back on its feet looking very pissed.

"Spooky three two, use 105 shells. Bring the rain." Epps said just as pissed as his friend.

The F-22's again pounded the monster with shots. Again they had to wait for the smoke to clear for them to tell if it was it, when it did disperse, they could see it was wounded. It turned tail and disappeared under the sand, a piece of its tail falling off.

Lennox was making sure everyone was present and accounted for. Epps, himself, 4 other guys that where with them the only one missing was...

Fig

"Where' Fig?" Lennox shouted, running through the battlefield. Then, they spotted him, lying on the ground behind a statue. He had a whole bunch of cuts on his head. Apparently, a pillar behind him was hit by one of the scorpion's rockets and the debris caught Fig by surprise.

"Oh, God. Fig..." Epps said.

"Get a medic." Lennox yelled.

They carefully transferred Fig onto a stretcher so that when a medic did arrive, we could just move him right away.

And when a helicopter did arrive, we loaded up Fig, then the chopper made its way to the nearest hospital.

We moved the tail from the scorpion-thing onto one of the carrier planes.

Lennox went back to the town to say goodbye to Mahfouz and return the phone his Papa let us borrow.

And with that, we were finally on our way to the Continental U.S.

They were finally going home.


	5. Any more questions you want to ask

Any more questions you want to ask

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Talking: 'Matt'

Thoughts: _"Chloe"_

Twins talking at the same time: **"Daniel"**

All-spark: "David"

Bee's radio: _**"Family"**_

Bonds of Cybertronian Steel: ch5

(Tranquillity, Lennox House)

If you were to ask Chloe what woke her up that night. She would have as much as clue as you, because she just woke up, nothing actually woke. But what she did know was that she wasn't getting back to sleep. Hoping up from the couch, she walked over to the kitchen while also trying not to step on Matt who was sleeping on the floor since the twins took the spare bed.

Walking in to the kitchen Chloe started to make her self a hot chocolate. Since they always seem to calm her down so she might be able to back to sleep. Putting the milk in the microwave, she turned to look out the window to she something shining in the sky, as if someone was shining a spot light up to the sky. Chloe couldn't exactly make out what it was but if she was to guess she would say that it was the symbol from the car. But that was just crazy, right. Hearing the beep of the microwave, she got the milk out and finished making her hot chocolate. Looking back out the window Chloe that what was out there was now gone.

Finishing her drink Chloe cleaned up before going back to couch were, she fell sleep straight away, not knowing that after tomorrow hear life would never be quite again.

The next time Chloe woke up was from Matt shaking her awake.

"Chloe wake, wake up." Matt said. Opening her eyes she could see that he was already dress for the day.

He was wearing his black biker boots, a pair of his old jeans, a white tank top, with black leather hoodie jacket over the top, and like always he was wearing their fathers dog tag around his neck with their fathers army ring hung off it.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked getting up.

"I was just letting you know I'm heading off to work." He said.

"Do you want me to drive you in?" Chloe asked.

"No I can walk to bus stop and go from their." He said.

"OK, I'll bring the twins at lunch and we can go and get something to eat." Chloe suggested.

"Ok, In that case see you at lunch." Matt said picking his phone off the counter, before heading out.

Getting the rest of the way up, Chloe headed to the bathroom so she could have a shower. Stepping under the hot water of the shower, Chloe let her thoughts run wild as she thought about everything that happen yesterday. After five minutes Chloe hopped out of the shower and started to get dressed.

She put on a pair of ripped jeans, a white tank and black high tops. She also put around her neck a sliver necklace which had a silver charm of a gun on it that was given to her by Will after she hit her first bullseye at the gun range. After putting her hair up in a pony tail Chloe finally stepped out of the bathroom. Going over to the bag she had brought over she got out her black leather jacket, for when they went out later.

Walking she could see that Sarah was already awake and that she was feeding Annabelle her breakfast.

"Hey you this morning Chloe?" She asked.

"I'm fine, you?" She asked. Sarah looked at Chloe in the eye for the first time and Chloe could see that her eyes where still red and puffy.

'She must have cried some more after she had gone to bed' Chloe thought.

"Look I'm going to go and wake the twins up so they can have breakfast." Chloe said.

Walking in to the spare bedroom she could see that they were already awake and dressed.

Daniel wearing an orange beanie, a white stain collection top, ripped jeans and grey vans, David on the other hand was wearing a grey beanie, a black Zombie-land, rules of survival top, ripped jeans and green vans.

"I didn't expect to see you two up." Chloe said coming to sit on the bed.

"Matt wasn't as quite as he thought." David said.

"Breakfast should be up soon, so come on out when you're ready." She said walking out the bedroom door.

The rest of the morning flew by, all the really did was watch the TV hoping for any more news on the attack. By the time lunch came around they had learnt nothing new. So Chloe gathered the twins up and they headed in to town.

Chloe could feel in eyes on the back of her head as she waited for Matt to go on his lunch break, while Daniel and David played soccer in the park they were waiting at. Looking around she saw kids playing on the playground with their parents watching them, people walking around the park. It wasn't until she had nearly looked around the whole park that she came across a guy that looked to be in his late teens to early twenty's, leaning up ageist one of the trees that were in the park. At first she thought he was only looking at her but every now and then he looked over towards the twins, then over at the garage where Matt worked. It didn't take long for him to notices the she had caught him staring and they locked eyes for a second before he lowered his towards the ground. Looking back over at the twins, Chloe saw that they were still passing the soccer ball between themselves. Before walking over to him, he was about 5'10 with short, windswept blonde hair. He was wearing black vans with skinny jeans, a tight black top with a black and yellow leather jacket over the top. Once he had spotted her walking over he look around franticly trying to look for a way out. But after spotting none he looked down guiltily. Once she had gotten close enough she could see that he was saying something but see couldn't make out what.

"Hello." She said once she was close enough. He's head snapped up as soon she had gotten the first syllable out. She could see that he had bright blue eyes like her but brighter that it looked like they were actually glowing. They also screamed trust me, trust me, I'm as harm less as a cute little puppy.

"Hello." He replied with a slight accent.

"My name's Chloe." She said holding her hand out.

"Bu..Brandon." He said shaking her hand.

"May ask why you were looking at me and my younger brothers?" She asked.

"Um..Well..You see." He started but in the end he just ended up shaking his head. She didn't get to say anything because she heard something that she would never be able to forget.

"**CHLOE!" **The twins yelled. Look over to them she could see that they were pulled force into a Saloon S281E police car. Running over to them she could see in the corner of her eye Matt running out of the garage.

"DANIEL, DAVID!" Chloe yelled as the car pulled away. Matt came up from behind and pulled her in to his chest to stop her from running on to the road.

"Let go Matt." Chloe as she tried to get out of his hold.

"I know you want to go after them, but getting your self killed, is not the way to do it." Matt said as a new voice joined the conversation.

"_**Get in."**_ Looking at where it came from they saw their car with it side door open. Not having anything better they both got in. only after they started driving did they finely realize that no one was driving even though Chloe was in the drivers seat.

"What the hell is going on, why the heck would the police kidnap the twins and how the hell are you driving yourself." Matt yelled.

"_**The good guys are bad guys," **_Came from the radio, as they went underneath a bridge.

"He can drive himself because he's probably a giant robot." Chloe said looking out the window.

"What?" Matt asked. Looking out the window he could see the twins running from a giant robot. David trip over some of the garbage that was under the bridge, Daniel went over to help him up but just as the robot was about to reach them the car did a big circle and knock the other robot off it's feet. It came to park next to the twins before opening it's doors.

"Get in the car you two, get in." Chloe yelled.

"The last car we got in tried to kill us." Daniel yelled.

"Trust us, get in the car." Matt yelled.

With that the twins got in the car they climb over Matt so they could get in the back seat.

"Get in! Go, go, go, go, go!" Chloe yelled at the wheel, as the car started back up. In the rear view mirror Chloe could see the other robot transforming back in to the police car.

"Go, go, go!" Matt yelled at the car, as it drove down some back roods with the police car right on their tails.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Daniel yelled.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die. Trust me he's a kick-ass driver!" Chloe yelled at them.

"We're gonna die." David yelled as the car drove though a window that lead in to a where house

"The kept on trying to lose the police car by making tight turns or changing direction. But he was still following them as night started to fall.

The car managed to lose him for a minute and use this to his advantage as he backed into a small alley and turned off his engine. We watched the police car go by slowly. The car then locked the doors, so they were locked in.

"We're locked in." Matt said.

"What the hell is going on?" David asked.

"Currently Barricade, being a real aft-head." said a voice from the back.

"_**AAHH**_." Yelled the twins as the guy from the park materialised in between them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Later," He started looking at Chloe, before continuing, "Right now I need you to trust me, the only way where going to get rid of him is to fight him." He said before looking at the twins. "I need you to get in the front because I'm to have to throw you guys out at home… Slag his found us." He swore. With that he disappeared. Looking back out the front they could that Barricade diving past them.

"You two in the front now!" Matt yelled as the car turned on his engine and took off, speeding down the alley and narrowly missing Barricade.

He skidded, completing a sharp turn and opening his doors and throwing them all out. Before transforming he was tall, around seventeen or eighteen feet, and his armour was a rusted yellow. The black racing stripes were on his chest plates, for that was where the hood from when he was a car and a yellow battle helmet rested upon his head, with the symbol from the wheel on his forehead.

He braced himself as Barricade, transformed in midair. The two robots went skidding on the concrete, sending sparks everywhere.

"We've got to run." Matt said, turning to face the others. Daniel and David stayed where they were in shock. That cost them greatly, a small robot ejected from Barricade's back. He looked around, ready for some action. David and Daniel stared at the robot in shock, but Chloe screamed when he came after her and Matt.

Barricade started to swing his weapons around his body. Their car stepped back out of the way when he looked over to them he got caught in the chest plates. He was sent back, landing painfully on his door wings. The yellow and black robot rolled into some of the generators, but it did little to his wiring because of his sturdy armour. He rolled to his feet, ready to fight for the humans.

He slipped his arm underneath Barricade's arm, whirling him around so that his feet left him. The car manoeuvred to the side and managed to flip the other robot so that his back landed on another one of the generators. Barricade howled in pain and anger, getting up and readying himself for another attack.

Matt had since grabbed Daniel and David arm's and led them, away from the fight with Chloe following close behind. As they were running, the small silver robot jumped on Daniel back dragging him to the ground.

"He's got me, he's got me!" Daniel screeched as he kicked his legs, closing his eyes and turning his head away from the small robot's sharp claw like fingers. He scrambled and tried to get away.

"Try and stay still!" Matt exclaimed as he and David tried to pull crazy robot off Daniel's legs. Chloe went to search for anything to get that the robot off Daniel's legs.

"He's going to kill me!" he screamed in his high pitched voice as she searched. Finally, Chloe came back managing find a handheld power saw. Both Matt and David let go as Chloe went after the robot with the power saw. She manege to cut the robots head off with the power saw.

"Not so tough without a head, are you." David said coming forward and kicking the head away.

"Here, come on." Matt said seeing that the robots had stop fighting.

"What is it?" David asked.

"It's a robot. But like a… Like a different… you know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Daniel said, as it came to stand in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, as Chloe moved towards it.

"Remember what it said, I don't think it want's to hurt us, or it would of already." Chloe said.

"Yer, but that was before they had like, a giant droid death match." Matt, said as he followed sister along with the twins.

"I think she right Matt." Daniel said.

"I think it wants something," David continued.

"What?" Both Matt and Chloe asked.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about some glasses and something called the allspark." David said.

"Can you talk?" Matt asked. Even though they had seen him talk that was only when the human version of him was around.

"_**XM Satellite Radio. Digital cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System…"**_ It said.

"So… you talk through the radio?" Chloe asked.

"_**Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." **_It said clapping its hands when she remembered last night.

"So, last night was that you?" She asked.

"_**Message from Starfleet, captain… Throughout the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"**_ It said point at the sky.

"Visitors from heaven? What…" David said.

"What are you, like an alien or something?" Daniel asked. Pointing at them he transformed down back in to a car before opening his doors and saying.

"_**Any more questions you want to ask?"**_

"He wants us to get in the car." Chloe said.

"And go where?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Matt fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Chloe asked looking her brother. With out saying any thing Matt just started walking towards the car.

"You two hop in your sticking with us." Chloe said to the twins as they hop in after Matt.

The car drove around to where Matt and Chloe phones had fallen from when they where thrown out of the car. Nether of them realising that Matt's phone was not really his.

The car then started driving off until he had joined the highway, going who knows where.


	6. Meeting the Autobots

Meeting the Autobots

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

**A/N 1: Sorry it took so long to update I was fixing past chapters. P.S Please read the author notes at the very bottom of this chapter**

* * *

Talking: 'Matt'

Thoughts: _"Chloe"_

Twins talking at the same time: **"Daniel"**

All-spark: "David"

Bee's radio: _**"Family"**_

Bonds of Cybertronian Steel: ch6

Driving down the high way the twins had opted to sit on Matt's and Chloe's lap instead of sitting the back seat. The car had yet to speak again in either form.

"This car is a pretty good driver." David said, breaking the silence

"I know." Chloe started.

"Why don't you two go sit in the back?" Matt asked.

"I don't know about David, but I'm not going it in the back. He's driving." Daniel stated.

"Fine." Chloe sighed.

"At least move a little so we can at least put the seatbelt around you guys." Chloe said. After fixing up the seatbelts, they fell in to some comfortable silence. But it didn't last long. Since Matt decided to have what Chloe called a guy's moment.

"You know what I don't understand?" Matt said

"Hm." Chloe sighed looking over.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, why does he transform back in to this piece-of-crap Camaro?" Matt Said.

"Whoa! Whoa!" They all yelled as the car came to a stop.

"Matt" Chloe growled as they hopped out of the car seeing as that was what he wanted them to do.

"Move it, you moron." was yelled at them as they moved off the road, as soon as they were out of the way the car turned in to the other lane and drove away. With that Chloe turned on Matt. He quickly held his arms up in surrender.

"**You're in trouble."** The twins laughed, happy for once it wasn't them, while also trying to lighten the mood.

"Matt," Chloe growled once again. Matt did something that even on his death bed Matt would never admit to doing he whimpered. Because god can his sister be scary when she wants to be.

"Matt, that car just saved our lives, and then you go and insult it. I mean I thought you had more brains the…" By that point Chloe could see that he was no longer looking at her back at something behind her. Chloe turned around in time to see a brand new 2009 Camaro pull up beside them.

"What?" Chloe gasped. The doors swang open revealing Brandon to be sitting in the driver's seat, with one hand on the wheel the other stretch over the passenger seat.

"This better." Was all he said before disappearing.

Both the twins run forward and hop in the back for some reason now trusting the car while, Matt got in to the passenger seat after they had got in. By that time Chloe already had herself seated in the driver's seat and was looking around the inerter.

"This is much better much better." Matt mumbled, still looking stunned.

"Year you look." Daniel started with David joining in.

"**Wicked!"**

"_**Thank you…very much.**_" Elvis' voice came through the radio, making Chloe laugh. With the started driving, but Chloe kept her hands on the wheel even though it felt wired.

As they Chloe finely worked up the courage to ask something.

"Do you have something we can call you other than the car, since Brandon doesn't really sound like an alien robots name?" She asked looking at the radio.

"_**All in good time, all in good time," **_Was all she got in response.

* * *

After a little while he turned off the highway, and began to drive towards the Griffith Observatory.

Arriving at the Griffith Observatory, he pushed though the iron gates and came to stop just in front of the statue in the court yard. Getting out of the car Chloe looked around to see that they were the only people around.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"_**Cause when I look to the sky something tells me…You're here."**_ Came the song when I look to the sky by train, from the radio.

"Look!" Matt shouted as four metros came over the Observatory, all heading towards different parts of the city.

"Wow," Chloe said in awe.

"**Wicked"** Yelled the twins, as one went over there head and landed in a flied behind them.

"_**Go on! Hop to it."**_ came a voice from the car. They headed off in the direction that the meteor went, with the twins running in fount. As they ran through a field the twins obviously got annoyed at how slow Chloe and Matt were going because they came over and started dragging them along.

"**Come on, let's go!"** yelled the twins.

As they ran Chloe thought she saw a robot defiantly taller than the car run off. But by the time they got their all that was left was a giant fiery whole in the ground with a tree on fire to the side. When they got to the car they could see Brandon leaning up against the driver's side, looking at the sky. When they got closer to the he turned around to look at them.

"Would you like to go and meet them?" He asked.

"**Yes!" **The twins yelled, hopping in to the car with Matt behind them. Chloe just stood there for some reason she couldn't move.

"Well, you coming?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes," She said looking him in the eyes before moving towards the now open car door. Just as she hopped in the car the door came down and closed on its own and even her seat belt did up for her.

"Thanks." She said.

"_**You're welcome, little lady." **_Said what sounded like a cowboy from the stereo.

* * *

The once again started driving on its own and it didn't take long before they came to an abandoned alleyway. They all exited the car as they saw a huge semi making its way toward them. Hearing sirens coming from behind they look around to see a sliver Pontiac Solstice, a black GMC Topkick truck and a green Hummer rescue semi stopped just in front of them and, suddenly, the semi started too transformed_. _Chloe would forever more say that she had never seen a more beautiful or amazing thing in her life. As she watched all the pieces move around in sequence, while forming a very proud and noble looking figure. Looking around she could all the other cars transforming, with the Pontiac even doing flips as he transformed. Chloe looked back towards the tallest of them all as he came to kneel down in fount of them, out of habit Matt came to stand in fount of them, even though their car seemed to be trust worthy, it didn't help that he looked tall and imposing, but he wasn't as bad as the Topkick who just looked plan grumpy.

He kneeled down far enough so his face was a few feet from their own face.

"Are you Mathew, Chloe David and Daniel Mclean, children of Amelia and Arran Mclean?"

"They know our names." David said from behind Matt.

"Yeah." Matt said trying to sound brave, as he stared at the large bot in front of him.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The Hummer interjected as he looked down at us.

"**Autobots."** The twins said coming out from behind Matt.

"What's cacking, little bitches?" said the Pontiac as he flipped on to his knees.

"My first lieutenant, designation, Jazz." said Optimus.

"This looks like a cool place to kick." Jazz said this time flipping on to the old car behind him.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Matt asked considering each time their own car had talked to them it had come out as clips from both movies and songs, unless he was talking as Brandon.

"We've learned Earth's languages though the world wide web." said Optimus standing up, he then pointed at the mean looking black one.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

"Feelin' lucky, punk?" he questioned as he rotated the cannons that were on his arms.

"Hey look, he's just like you." David started.

"He seems grumpy, love's guns and scares the shit out of Matt." Daniel finished. Turning around Chloe looked at them with a sickly sweet smile.

"Daniel, David, first off shut up, secondly their Cannons not guns and thirdly." Was all she said before butting their heads together?

"**Ow, meanie." **they groaned. Turning back around she looked at the Autobots to see Jazz, The Car and Matt, either sniggered or trying to hold back laughter.

"Sorry about them, their idiots' by the way nice cannons." She pointed out.

"Easy, IronHide." Optimus said to Ironhide

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons. Beside this little lady doesn't seem to mind" he grinned.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Once again, everyone turned their attention to the now named Ratchet. Who just nodded to them.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus continued, as Bumblebee started dancing around.

"Bumblebee that definitely suits you." Chloe Said.

"_**Check on the rep Yep, second to none."**_ Came from his speakers as stop dancing and came to stand in front of them.

"So you're our guardian, huh?" Matt asked.

He chirped and whirred at them while also nodding.

"His vocal processors were damages in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet said as a red beam came from his hand.

"But he can talk when he looks human and how can he become human looking." David pointed out.

"There called holoform and their designed to help us blend in and are personalise by our personality. For some reason Bumblebee's voice box work in his holoform, our scientists Wheeljack and Que have yet to figure out why, though." Ratchet explained as he looked at something on his hand. Chloe thought that it was time to ask a question that she had wanted to know the answer to all night. Turning back around Chloe looked up to Optimus and asked.

"Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron."

"Megawhat?" Matt questioned.

Optimus reached up and pressed a button on his helm, sending beams of light from his optics. A very real looking hologram appeared making ground look like it was breaking away, as Optimus began explaining their mission to them.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire." He said as metallic spires of spikes rose from the ground. "Peaceful and just…until we were betrayed by Megatron; Leader of the Decepticons." The hologram zoomed out to show the destruction and carnage on the once beautiful planet.

"All who defied them were destroyed." He said in sadness, "Our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth…where Captain Witwicky found him." the Autobot leader explained.

"Whoa…" David huffed in surprise,

"But that's Sam's grandfather." Matt said. But Optimus just keep on talking.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." He said in a serious tone, "Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"But as Matt said that's Sam's grandfather not ours and how did you know about the glasses." Chloe stated.

"We found the glasses on eBay but we learned the glasses had come in to you position, before we could acquire them from Samuel." Optimus said.

"If we don't find those glasses before the Decepticons, they could use it to build a new army." Ratchet said before Optimus once again took over.

"And the human race will be extinguished. You four hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus said looking down at them, along with the rest of the Autobots.

"Please tell one of you two have those glasses because don't." Daniel asked, being serious for once.

* * *

**A/N 2: So far I've managed to pick some of the people who will be playing the Autobots.**

**Bumblebee: ****Lucas Till**

**Optimus prime: ****Hugh Jackman**

**IronHide: Vin diesel**

**Ratchet: ****Martin Freeman**

**Jazz: ****Brandon Ja****ckson**

**Mudflap & Skids: Finn and Jack Harries**

**Sunstreaker & Sideswipe: Hayden Christensen**

**Jolt: ****D****avid ****T****ennant**

* * *

**A/N 3: I'm putting a poll up to answer these questions and they impact greatly on the story in the future so I need your thoughts on this. You can choose on from each category.**

**C1: What do you want to happen to Will's love life with Sarah? A: Sarah leaves because she can't handle the Autobots. B: Will leave Sarah because she has been cheating on him.**

**C2: Do you want to have Will end up with Ironhide? A: Yes, Will and Ironhide together B: No, Will just by himself (or until I can think of someone)**

**Also Annabelle will be staying with Will**

**C2: Do you want Matt with a Guy or Girl, the will be sorter taking the place of Leo and Mikaela in ROTF. A: Matt with a Guy B: Matt with a Girl **

**I'm also happy to take suggestions if you have any ideas for the Autobots or Matt and Wills love lives.**


End file.
